The Other Side
by AnarchySoul
Summary: What happens when Amu acts selflessly for others around her? When the people she sacrificed for slowly start figuring out why she betrayed them what will happen, new relationships blossom, and true intentions will unfold. On HIATUS just for the moment.
1. Old memories and new eggs

The Other Side Chapter One: Old Memories and New Eggs.

Amu sighed as she stared expressionless out the window. Even after two years she always had the seat one row from the back and next to a window. She yawns as she tunes out the droning teacher already knowing the lesson he was teaching about English.

(Here's something like a flashback but not really ((do you follow?)) )

Now a Freshman in high school she was no longer the guardian's Joker, now she worked

for a new company that overtook Easter. Two years ago Amu made a deal with a high working person in Easter so that if she worked for them they would release Ikuto from their grasp and make sure that Ami (who they kidnapped a year before as a dealmaker) was set free. Her chara's, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia had gone back into their eggs after this happened and Amu sealed off her kinder and warm side and kept up her 'Cool and Spicey' all the time. Her emotions were always the same on her face even if she was thinking something completely different. They ,the expressions, were bored, annoyed, and a 'Mess with me and you're dead' look. When her chara's had gone back in their eggs Amu wished to be able to be free and open herself up more with people and be able to be who she wants to be around them and thus two more eggs were born. One of them was a black and hot pink checkered egg and the other was a dark orange with two black stripes, one on top and one on bottom and sky blue crosses in between the two stripes.

End of the flashback thingey (XD)

The bell rung and Amu gathered up her things and walked out the door. Her bubblegum pink hair shimmied half way down her back with her bangs pulled back with a X shaped clip. The kids in the hallway parted like the red sea for her and the whispers started at full speed. She paid no attention the whispering her face passive as she walked by ignoring their existence altogether. Once at her new house that Easter bought for her (to keep her away from her family) she trudged up to her room and changed out of her uniform into short black skirt with white lace poking out from under it and a red and black striped shirt. She took out her X clip and shook her hair down brushing through it quickly and pulled it into a elegant side-ponytail with an X clip holding her bangs to the side. Amu walked down to her kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. She sighed and grabbed her black and charcoal gray striped purse and strode through the door to eat out....again. Opening her purse once she checked that she had money and all of her chara eggs before she entered a 3 star restaurant.

Ten seconds after entering she was seated and already scanning over the menu. After she ordered she sipped her water and checked her cell phone for messages. (I know I know a ton of boring crap right now but its leading up to something.... I think XD) Halfway through her meal her phone buzzed and her face hardened.

She practically stomped out the door way and over to the Easter building. She rode up the elevator and entered the room. (OMG this is gonna be the first dialogue! ^_^)

"Gomen nasai." Amu said as she walked in the room. (-Gomen nasai = Excuse me-)

"Konbanwa." A older man said with a frown.(-konbanwa= good evening-) He sat behind his desk not bothering to look up.

"What do you need me to do?" Amu asks her face blank, inside though she felt curiosity spread throughout her like wildfire.

"You need to hatch your eggs and soon!" The man practically roared.

"Hai." Amu said. Her curiosity doused.

"Don't hai me! You need to hatch them soon, we're running low on X eggs and we need more to attract the embryo." He calms down, "If you don't hatch them soon them you or your family will receive severe punishment!"

"Hai." Amu says seriously, her heart hardened. She bows, "Sumimasen." she leaves closing the door behind her. (-Sumimasen= excuse me-)

As she walked to the elevator she glared at anyone who got in her way. Once in (yes in the elevator) she sinks to the floor, "Uuhhg!" shaking her head she stands up and put on her emotionless mask.

Back at her 'house' she sits on the couch and opens her purse, "Why wont you come out already!" A sad smiles flutters across her face, "I wish I could be rid of Easter but if it's for Ami and Ikuto's sake then I guess I'll live, though it'd be nice to have friends and smiles once in a while." Her purse shakes and Amu jumps a little opening it up.

"That's right you want to hear people and their real voices! We'll make them hear us and they will talk, laugh, sing, and cry! But sometimes you might not want to hear it." Says a voice echoing in her head.

Her newest egg, the one with a black and hot pink checkered pattern rose out of her purse and floated in front of her. But she noticed this egg had a white X on it. The egg cracked and a cute chibi with short dark pink hair and dark blue eyes popped out. She was wearing a pink and black checkered jester hat with two droopy sides with black X's on the tips of them also she had on a shirt that stopped about 3 inches above her belly button and she had on short shorts. On her feet where knee high boots also checkered in black and pink and on her hands were elbow length gloves. (Just picture all her clothes in black and hot pink checkered.)

Amu's jaw drops when she saw the Chara,"Y-you hatched!" She then notices the white X on her jester hat but she ignores it just happy to have a chara again.

"What!? You didn't think I would hatch, jeez you're no fun at all Amu!" The chara cackles and it echo's eerily throughout the house, "I'm Ai by the way." She turns around in the air so Amu can see all of her. Poking out of her shorts was a short tail with an arrow on the end.

Amu collects her jaw and puts it back in place before resuming her 'Cool and Spicey' look, "Yeah well I don't care anyways." She puffs out her cheeks a little and turns her head slightly.

Ai laughs and floats over to Amu, "From a girl with no humor to a girl with dark humor Chara change!" Ai grins devilishly as Amu's X clip in her hair changes to a square with an X on it.

Amu's face contorts slightly as her smile turns psycho. Standing up she walks to the front door and beckons Ai over, "Come on Ai we have X eggs to make and then destroy!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Dark Surprise

Second chapter out now w00t XD anyways this is really short so I'm sorry for that but school's been a pain in the butt so yeah. Anyways claps and cookies for the following people-

-Suzuku Harukaze

-elfspirit7

Thanks for the first two reviews and this chapter is dedicated to you guys thanks again!

Since i dunno if you saw it on my profile or not here's Amu-chan's transformation with Ai-

.com/manga/shugo_chara/v07/c027.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Dark Surprise.

Amu and Ai exit the house and walk middle of the park, only a short five minute walk from her house. The lunatic grin was still on Amu's face as she walked to the fountain in the center, "Ai chara transformation.".

"Hai!" The egg pops up and Ai enters the egg and then closes it together with a pop.

Amu reaches out a hand and guides the egg into her chest. With a face void of all emotion now Amu calls out, "My own heart unlock."

With a flash of pink and black Amu drops down a few feet from the air. Wearing a hot pink and black checkered jester hat, with two white X's on the tips, and a hot pink, and checkered long sleeve shirt that stops just above her bellybutton she strikes a pose with her hands curled into her fists and crosses at her hips. She was wearing short shorts that were also checkered with hot pink and black. (Basically she looks just like Ai.) And a long black tail with and arrow on the end waved back and forth from her lower area. Around her neck she wore a black choker with the Humpty lock that glowed pink and was swirled with black.

In unison Amu and Ai call out, "Dark Joker!".

Curious, people started to gather staring at the weird dressed girl.

Amu grins again, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to my dark arts show!"

She pulls one her hands out from behind her and a hoop is seen in them. With a snap of her fingers the hoop catches on fire and the people start 'oohing' and 'awing' at the amazing sight.

"Lion's Hoop," Amu says softly and tosses the hoop up into the air and she snaps her fingers twice, "Go."

A flaming lion jumps out of the hoop and jumps around the people mesmerizing them. The crowds eyes start turning dull and lifeless as there hearts eggs come out as X-eggs. The hoops falls back into her hands and the flame immediately extinguishes, the lion along with it.

"Good job Amu!" Ai cheers inside her head, "Now see if the embryo came!".

Amu nods and searches the sky hopefully. When nothing sparkly and egg-shaped appears she sighs and looks down. She looks back up her eyes hardened, "Roundup Batons."

Two checkered batons appear in each hand and she swings them backwards and then forwards with all the strength she could muster. The batons swing dangerously close to the x-eggs and scare them into a dark hovering cloud.

The people around her start collapsing as her batons crack through the eggs and shatter them on the way back.

Amu catches the batons and they disappear in a poof.

Undoing the transformation she smiles a small smile at Ai and turns to disappear through the cloud of chara dust. (I dunno what else to call it)

When the purplish black cloud where the x-eggs had been settles a familiar face stares at her with shock and horror, "H-hinamori-san..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ehehehehe sorry it's so short but I've been working on another story I'm writing and I'm going to attempt to draw the chara's for this story.

I've got Ai down and her attacks and such but I'm having trouble with the other egg so I need some suggestions for names. Here's her description, she has long dark blonde hair that's in a ponytail and green eyes. She is wearing a dress with a large number five (my fav number) on it and her symbol is the cross. Also she has white wolf ears and a white wolf tail. I'll be waiting for your name suggestions!


End file.
